


Forget Breakfast, I Promise Forever

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Cassidy!Cas, Comedy, Crack, CrewManager!Dean, F/M, Fem!Cas, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Genderbend!Cas, Happy Ending, HeteroSex, Hot, Hot Sex, Kissing, Oral Sex, Slapstick, clutz, dancer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Dean watches Cassidy dance he falls in love, too afraid to mess something up he leaves before she can talk to him. A few weeks later she hears the sound of "Ramble On." Playing in one of the back rooms... where does it lead her?</p><p>We took a slapstick style of comedy to this.. I hope it's not too corny.. also really really hot ...stuffs at the end.. so be sure to lemme know how that feels.. been a while since I was part of writing some heterosmut, good change of scenery..</p><p>As always couldn't do it without my fabulous amazing wonderful @DestielHardcoreLove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Breakfast, I Promise Forever

The first time.

The stage was empty, the lights dimmed to the point of near blackness. If it weren’t for the few scattered footsteps against the creaky floor he would have assumed everyone was gone. He must have missed Andy as well because all the sudden the spotlight played on the hardwood floor, and she stepped out. 

She was beautiful and graceful and her body moved in ways he’d never seen before. He’d been working around dancers most of his life so Dean had seen a pirouette or two in his day. Her legs were long, and thick not in the way of excess, but in muscle built up from years of training and practicing. He watched as she pushed herself further and the slow languid movements sped and her eyes began to come alive. 

Her face had been a stone when she started, stoic and unmoving against the hard wind that rushed around her. But as the music picked up and her steps quickened you could see a smile gracing her cheeks, and a light that brightened her already insanely gorgeous eyes. This woman may have been anything, she could have taken one look at him and snarled her nose at the thought of anything more than a passing glance, but it didn’t matter because instantly, He knew he was in love. 

Cassidy did her last spin for the song that was playing and took in a deep breath. It wasn’t her favorite but her teacher was pressuring her to do something more...classical. She rolled her eyes at that and pulled her long thick hair up into a really messy ponytail. 

“Hey Andy! We’re gonna go again…but with the other song please,” she called out to the stage tech. She got a huge smile in response and she grinned back, running over to her bag to grab a quick drink from her water. There was a sharp intake of breath and she glanced up to see one of their stage crew members staring at her. Usually she’d get irritated but she had never seen eyes or a face like that before….bright mossy green and utterly gorgeous. She swallowed hard and gave him a little wave before rushing back to her spot on the stage. Those eyes were burned into her vision and she couldn’t shake it off.

“You ready girl?” Andy called out. She gave him a quick nod and let her body relax, smiling when the bluesy music filled the hall. Instead of trying to push the image of that beautiful face away, she thought of him as she danced, pretending the song was about him. She didn’t have much personal experience to pull from...so she used what she could.

Dean froze when she smiled at him, completely unable to control his own body. He could have choked on his tongue when he heard Gary Moore’s voice streaming through the speakers. It was breathtaking to watch her hips sway to the smooth tempo. Her mouth graced with a smile that was utterly genuine and sincere, which was something of a rarity when watching professional dancers. It was almost always faked and caked on for a judge, a teacher, or even on the off chance someone important might be watching. But the one thing he would have never denied is the evident passion in her movements or on her face.

As the music slowed down he felt himself drowning, he wanted so badly to compliment her skill, to tell her she was the most beautiful and graceful thing he’d ever seen, to say anything that might have let her know that he was head over heels for her and that wasn’t going to change. Instead, he felt the oxygen burning his throat and his nerves jumping inside his skin until suddenly his feet were moving and he was gone. He slipped into the supply closet and buried his face in his hands as he cursed himself internally for being so pathetic he couldn’t even say hello.

Cassidy stayed still for a moment, letting the hum flow over her. She loved dancing...and she loved it when she was free to pick her own music. She was on the brink of telling her teacher to screw off and dance to this song instead. Giving Andy a small wave she hurried back to her bag, secretly hoping to find green eyes again but...he wasn’t there. She frowned and sighed, of course he was gone...probably thought she was some prissy little prima donna. Everyone did. The smile she usually wore when she danced melted off her face and she gathered up her stuff to head home.

 

The Second Time

Two weeks...it had been two weeks since she saw that man...and still she couldn’t get those eyes...or that face out of her brain. It was terribly distracting...and she wasn’t going to admit to even herself that she had started to actually seek him out. It was like he vanished and was just a figment of her imagination.

It was mere days before the performance and she was beginning to tell herself to give up...to focus. She checked her watch and groaned, she still had a while before she got her time on the stage to practice. Pulling her hoodie closer around her body, she roamed around the building, going down halls she never found reason to be before. 

There was music coming from somewhere and she froze, biting her lip when she recognized Led Zeppelin's Ramble On. She followed the music to an empty room, her heart thudding hard in her chest. Standing near the back wall was the guy she had been trying to find for weeks! He had his back to her...and dear God it was glorious...his shirt was tucked into the back of his tool belt, sweat trailing down his very tan skin. 

“Wow…” she whispered, continuing to watch him. The muscles in his back rippled as he raised his arms, nailing a piece of trim into the wall. She bit her lip and gripped onto the door frame; it was extremely creepy of her but right now...she really didn’t care. 

Dean enjoyed the evening work, he liked to just let loose to some music and loved working with his hands even more. It was easier when there wasn’t a crew of people he had to keep an eye on, he’s grateful for them sure.. but sometimes it meant he didn’t get as much done as he wanted to do himself. So being in his makeshift workspace was kinda like a dream come true. He had a fairly large room, mostly soundproof and toward the back of the building. So when he used his loud and somewhat obnoxious power tools, it didn’t disrupt the art and beauty that happened up front. 

He pulled his shirt from the waistband of his jeans and used it as a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow, as he took one last look at the trim. He smiled before he turned around to stick the finished product off to the side, and thats when he saw her. The air was sucked out like a vacuum and his mind literally stopped functioning. She was distracting to the point of him dropping his work, stepping on one end, and the other bouncing up to comically hit him in the head.

“Fuck!” he spat as his hand reached toward the small cut on his temple. He was used to getting an injury or two on the job, but this was downright ridiculous. Not only was he now bleeding from some stupid Stooge-ish reaction, but he’d also managed to embarrass himself in front of the one person he wanted to impress.

Cassidy covered her mouth and fought the urge to giggle but when she saw the blood she found herself rushing forward. “Oh my God are you ok?” she asked, yanking the little packet of tissues from her bag. She fished one out and gently pressed it to his temple. She bit her lip and flushed a little when she realized how close she was to him, the heat of his skin made her own raise in goosebumps.

Dean wanted to stop her but she just looked so damn concerned he couldn’t keep himself from feeling the little jolt of happiness that came with the idea that she cared. Sure anyone who’d seen someone get hit with a massive freakin board would probably show some amount of curiosity, but this was different. “Uh..yeah sorry...I should pay more attention.” he said before tacking on a somewhat disappointed smile, because if nothing else he’d thoroughly made a horrible first impression. 

Cassidy stared up at him and smiled, keeping her fingers pressed to the side of his head. “I’m sorry for startling you…” she said softly and knew she was blushing. Everything in her body was itching to move in closer but she fought it off...she didn’t want to creep the guy out. It was difficult not to though, he smelled amazing and she bit on her bottom lip even harder.

Dean cleared his throat hoping it would provide him enough clarity in his brain for words to form and come out of his mouth. He’d never felt like this around anyone, he wasn’t this awkward, or at least he hadn’t been before. He could feel the air in the room crackle with new heat when she stood close to him. He wanted to pull her in, long to stretch his arms out grab her hips and drag until their bodies were flush together. But instead he just apologized.” No, it’s not your fault. I should have looked where I was going, and… been less of a clutz I guess.”

“I’m Cassidy,” She said pulling the tissue away, giving him a smile when she saw that it wasn’t bleeding anymore. There wasn’t a reason to keep standing that close to him but she couldn’t move back. She licked at her dry lips and continued to stare up at him, her eyes were able to focus on something else other than his own….of course he would have freckles. 

Feeling the air flow around the room more openly when she’d taken her hand away, he was finally able to speak. His heart still pounding against his chest and his body still on fire just from being close to her, but thankfully his mouth was working. “Dean, but uh.. I guess Larry, Moe, or Curly would be more appropriate.” He added with a small chuckle. 

Cassidy tilted her head to the side and her eyes scrunched up in confusion, “I don’t understand that reference,” she laughed softly and shrugged. A droplet of sweat ran down her neck and she swallowed hard, finally taking a few steps away from Dean. It was already pretty stifling in the room...but standing near the man did not help. Not really thinking anything of it, she pulled off her sweater and draped it over one of the metal chairs in the room. She set her bag down on it as well and turned back towards Dean, her cheeks burning at the wide eyed look he was giving her. “What?” 

Dean watched as she turned around and moved forward, he assumed she was leaving but instead her hips stopped just a couple feet away. She was gorgeous before, but the tight yoga pants stretched across her perfect ass made his mouth water. He’d thought briefly about continuing his work but thanked any deity who might have been listening that he hadn’t. The moment she unzipped her hoodie and slipped it over her shoulders revealing the glorious body underneath would have caused him some more physical damage if he’d been wielding tools he was sure of it. “Uh, sorry.. just don’t usually have company back here.” He tried to turn away, tried to do something other than stare but his legs weren’t working properly.

“Oh...I guess I’ll um...let you get back to your work then,” she said and chewed on her lip, turning to start scooping up her stuff. Way to go idiot...creep the gorgeous man out. She sighed heavily and shook her head. 

“Woah, easy there I didn’t mean.. I mean.. you don’t have to leave..I’m just not used to seeing people back here..it’s uh.. it’s nice.” Dean added hoping that would convince her that his intention hadn’t been to run her off. He nervously kneaded the back of his neck and a gush of air blew through the room making him painfully aware he was still half naked. Well… she didn’t seem put off so he wasn’t going to stress over it too much, not like he could put his sweaty tee back on with any success anyway.

Cassidy nodded and let her sweater and bag drop back on the chair with a soft plop. She wrung her hands together and looked around the room, “So...what are you working on?” She asked biting her lip. She had no clue what this room was even being used for but she didn't’ care...she just wanted to keep Dean talking. His voice was deep and made her feel warm all over. She’d been attracted to people before but this...this was way different. She moved a bit closer to him but this time kept some space between them even though she didn’t want too. 

“Uh, nothin much really.. just trying to finish up the back wall for the second performance.” He didn’t mention that he knew it was the one she’d been selected to do, or that he’d fixed it so he could do everything for it himself so he could make sure it was done properly. He didn’t say that because it would have exposed his inner creep, and the last thing he wanted to do was for her to know he’d been spending his nights putting together her set because he had a massive crush on the girl he’d never spoken to before. “What about you Cas? You’re a long way from center stage..?” He asked with a genuine smile, moving just a little closer, taking a seat on the sturdy work bench beside her.

Her eyes widened at the little nickname but it made her laugh softly and subconsciously moved closer to him, her fingers trailing along the bench. “I have a while before my time slot...thought I’d wander around a little bit when I heard your music playing. Great song choice by the way,” she grinned pushing her hair behind her ear with her other hand. 

“Zepp’s classic.. “ He smiled and just stared into her eyes, they were intensely blue in a way he’d never seen, even from her before. He cleared his throat before continuing.. “It’s hard to find a lady, much less a dancer that appreciates the classics… I’m beginning to think you’re what my friend Meg would call a unicorn.” He chuckled as he watched her fingers slowly move closer. The nerves rocking through him were enough to keep him grounded for the moment.

She smiled big and nodded, “Yeah...no one else would dare to dance to some of the songs I do. I love it...but...my teacher is expecting me to perform to one of the...more appropriate songs from her list,” she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. She was drawn closer, almost touching him. Swallowing hard against the nervous knot in her throat, she let her finger trace around Dean’s that were settled on the bench. If she was freaking him out...he wasn’t voicing it. 

 

There was a loud pumping in his ears, his pulse scattered but strong booming through his body. Having her this close to him, voluntarily was causing an array of different reactions. He swiped his tongue across his upper lip before sucking the lower one into his mouth. “ I’m not a dancer, and I don’t know what you need to do about that. But in my opinion, do what makes you happy.. when you get up there and you love what you’re doing it shows on your face.. and that’s something most of the other people are lacking. If nothing else, you’ll stand out.. not that you don’t already…” He turned his hand over … placing his palm up as an offering, as he bit his lip nervously.

Her heart was thudding in her chest and she smiled, brushing her hand into his, “You think I stand out?” she asked softly. Her nails drew little patterns on his palm before letting her own settle down against his. 

“Well, I’m just a glorified handyman but I’ve been working around dancer’s since I was a teenager. I’ve never seen anyone perform like you do, not with as much joy or passion. Everyone is so caught up in being the best or good enough or whatever their goal is, that they forget it’s supposed to be fun. It’s kinda nice to see that aspect isn’t lost on you.” Dean took a deep breath, before he slotted their fingers together.

She sucked in a quick breath when his fingers pressed between hers, making her flush a little. Her heart beat picked up a bit more and couldn’t help the want to be closer. Whatever it was between them, she was just grateful it wasn’t just one sided. She moved closer until their faces were only inches apart and she bit her lip before whispering, “Thank you.”

When Dean smiled he could almost feel her, they were that close.. that the subtle movement of him widening his smile was enough to feel the light caress of her soft chapped lips. He didn’t move further though, he loved the building, the moment of almost… he wanted to savor it. He responded by moving his lips on top of hers but not pressing, just whispering a slow “You’re welcome.” 

Cassidy’s eyes fluttered closed and pressed their foreheads together,”Can I kiss you?” she asked shyly, not daring to open her eyes. This could all be leading to be some disastrous joke….and it wouldn’t be the first time either.

With the knowledge that she wanted this, even if it was just a kiss.. something sparked inside him. His free hand fell to her waist and pulled her in tighter. He let out a small growl before drawing her bottom lip his mouth and sucking on it. It was amazing, the cherry taste of her chapstick. Dean could only imagine how it would be to delve deeper, but he slowed himself down. He wanted to prolong the soft nibbles and playful tugs before going further. “Cas,” he moaned against her.

She let him move her easily, pressing up against his body as they kissed. Her hand tightened around his while her free one brushed up the top of his thigh to dance her fingers along his side. She sighed against his lips and flicked her tongue out to graze at his bottom lip. Giggling softly at the slight taste of coffee and chocolate clinging to him. She almost didn’t hear the distinct high pitch ringing of her cell phone but it was annoying and she pulled away slightly with a groan. 

“Figures,” she grumbled and hurried over to her bag to answer it.

Dean felt the cool breeze that came with her pulling away and it sent shivers down his back. He was just starting to dig into their kisses, but what should he really have expected… after all they barely knew one another. His faced dropped considerably when she turned but he made sure he wore a relatively genuine smile before she spun back around.

“I’m really sorry….but I have to go or I’ll miss my time slot. Um...here,” she said and rifled through her bag to snatch up a pen. She grabbed Dean’s hand and wrote out her number on his palm. “I’ll...see you around? Hopefully?” She asked biting her lip. She was about to turn and run out of the room but she pecked his lips quickly before hurrying away.

Dean still felt the hum on his lips when she was gone, and he couldn’t have smiled brighter.. she actually wanted to talk to him, wanted to see him again.. she wasn’t just some dancer slumming it with the ripped stage hand. He got back to work quickly, hoping it would help the time pass until he could see her again. 

 

Cassidy had to listen to her teacher gripe and moan about her final song choice. She couldn’t find it in her to even care. Dean had been right...she was happier and felt more relaxed with this song. Her teacher had rolled her eyes and stomped off to let her practice. She grinned and started up, perfecting anything she could. She had a few more minutes to go and decided to do another run through, even though she was tired and her feet felt like they wanted to break off. Andy quirked a brow at her and she ignored him as the song filled the hall once again.

Dean noticed the hoodie still there not long after Cas had left, so he thought he’d return it. He finished adding the last few feet of trim to the painted background and rushed to the back. The crew had a row of old lockers where they could keep their lunches, etc.. Dean almost always kept a spare shirt, deodorant, and some body spray in there. It was rare that he left work feeling clean, but it was enough to keep the smell of sweat at a minimum. 

He moved through the building tracing the familiar path back to the front and snuck into the auditorium where Cas had practiced the first time and sure enough, he found her there with the bluesy music pouring over the speakers. He couldn’t help the smug grin that moved his lips, when he realized she’d taken his advice.

Cassidy flew around on the stage, completely lost into the music. All the pains and aches in her body were ignored just the pure pleasure of dancing in the forefront of her mind. Well...that and piercing green eyes that is. She couldn’t help smiling a little at the memory of soft lips pressing against her own. It was enough to get her through the last run, stopping in her last position in the middle of the stage with her back to the audience when the music ended.

She still had her eyes closed and breathing heavily when she heard a loud clap erupt in the silence. She spun around in shock only to trip over herself and fell hard on her butt. “Ow!”

Dean rushed the stage, unsure of how hurt she was... First rule of being around dancers was to not freak them the fuck out. His feet moved faster than they had in years and soon he was by her side and checking her for injuries. “Are you okay… I’m so sorry Cas, I shouldn’t have.. I should have known better... I’m so sorry.”

Cassidy looked up at him and laughed softly, yeah her ass hurt a little bit but it was worth the look of concern written all over Dean’s face. “It’s ok...I promise. You just startled me is all….guess we’re even?” she said.

He chuckled at the memory of his improv slapstick comedy routine and decided maybe they weren’t that different after all. “Yeah, guess we are, although I gotta say you look fine.. and I might have a scar from this… maybe you could have dinner with me and then we’d be even?” he asked with a sly grin and a wink.

“Well I may have twisted an ankle,” she said wiggling her foot to reassure him that it was just fine, “so...maybe a foot rub after said dinner?” she grinned up at him.

He helped her onto her feet before he feigned a dizzy spell with a huge smile on his face.” I’d be honored to...and I might have a concussion… you could have to stick around and make sure I don’t swallow my tongue or something. Maybe I can make you breakfast in the morning for your trouble…” He said quirking an eyebrow hoping he didn’t go too far.. he didn’t even mean to imply they had to fool around.. just that he wanted as much time with her as he could get.

“Hmmm….may need to stay even after breakfast...but it’d have to be in bed though...you know...my poor ankle,” she grinned and gave him a wink before walking over to get her bag, making sure to sway her hips on the way.

Dean bit his lip and groaned as her gorgeous ass sashayed across the room. He was in so deep it wasn’t even funny… thank God she’d stopped the conversation before he did something stupid like propose.. which he totally would have meant but he really didn’t need her knowing he was that far gone. He rushed off the stage to pick up her hoodie he’d left in the seat beside him and walked back up to meet her. 

She took the hoodie from him and bit her lip before asking, “So...wanna come back to my place so I can change?”

 

“How about you gimme an address, I’ll go grab a quick shower and pick up some of the best burgers you’ve ever tasted, and you can go home and get cleaned up if you want and I’ll text you when I’m close?” He said gesturing at his own disheveled appearance … with a why in the world would you want to be seen in public with me like this look on his face. 

She eyed him up and down and gave him an appreciative smirk before shrugging. “Ok...but I wouldn’t have minded,” she said and wrote her address down before handing him the little piece of paper. “Don’t stand me up….I know where you work,” she grinned.

“The hounds of hell couldn’t keep me away sweetheart.” he grinned before pulling her up into a searing hot kiss. Their mouths pressing together in a series of nips and bites and clashing teeth and tongues. If he were a lesser man it might have made him go weak in the knees, but he stood firm.. doing everything he could to not pass out from the sheer pleasure of having her in his arms. 

“Mmm, good,” she said a little breathlessly, pulling herself away from Dean’s arms. She smiled up at him with a stumbled a bit as she walked away, not really caring if she looked a slightly ridiculous.

Dean watched her walk away until her gorgeous sway was no longer visible before dashing to the Impala and speeding home, luckily his apartment was only a few miles away and if he were quick… he wouldn’t need to be apart from her for more than half an hour. He hoped that would give her enough time to do what she wanted before he got there. He double checked the address and realized it wasn’t that far either.. so she should be able to get home relatively fast.

He sent a quick text before he picked the food up to make sure she wasn’t a salad kind of girl… which thank God she wasn’t. He smiled when she sent back a text that said he better not be backing out on his promise of burgers. Cas was perfect, no wonder he’d fallen so fast. He smiled even bigger when he pulled into one of the spaces beside her duplex, and read the text that said .. 

I’m hungry, and waiting!-xoxo Cassidy

He sent back an.. I’m here.. be up in a sec. before checking his wallet for supplies, just in case.. better safe than sorry he thought to himself, and despite the several times he’d done the exact same thing… he smiled because he actually kind of meant it. Even if Cas didn’t want anything more than a foot rub… he would be okay with that.. “Yeah, I’m so fucked.” he whispered to himself as he grabbed the bag and stepped out of his baby.

 

The moment Cassidy stepped into her apartment she was a little ball of energy, running around making sure things were clean. Especially her bedroom...she wasn’t expecting anything...she really wasn’t but she had to be prepared. Right? She shook her head and jumped into the shower, nearly slipping in her rush. It was probably the quickest shower she had ever taken and even skipped blow drying her hair. It was gonna become a mess of curls but she didn’t care at the moment. 

After drying off and running into her room she snagged up her phone to read a text from Dean about the food and she laughed at the Salad comment. She rummaged through her dresser to pull out her favorite matching bra and panties set. She bit her lip and decided against dressing up...if Dean didn’t like her lounging around in her pjs then he could drop off the food and go home. The bottoms hung loose around her hips and the long sleeves of her dark blue top nearly went past her fingers.

She caught her breath and sent another text to Dean, letting him know that she was waiting and was about to put the phone down when he replied that he was here...she felt her tummy flutter and she tried to calm herself down before hurrying into the living room of her small apartment.

Dean attempted to calm himself as he stood just outside her door, leaning against the frame just a little. He told himself it was just hanging out with a friend, that it wasn’t anything to get worked up over but even his half-addled brain wouldn’t believe that bullshit. His head fell against the door and he groaned. Dean sent off a silent prayer that he wouldn’t further his embarrassment, before lifting his hand to properly knock.

She swallowed hard and tried to tame the mess that was becoming her hair and pulled open the door, her heart skipping a beat when those ridiculous green eyes shined at her. “Hello Dean,” she said and pushed the door open wider to let him in. She let out a groan as her apartment filled with the smell of fresh burgers. 

“Hey Cas.” He answered as he stepped past her, he reached his free hand down to rub against hers before continuing inside. He turned and bit his lip waiting for her to lead them wherever she wanted to eat.

“You can sit on the couch and I’ll get some plates...um...I have a whole bunch of movies in the cupboard….if you wanna watch one of course, um...I’ll be back,” she said laughing at herself before rushing off behind the wall the separated the kitchen from the living room. 

Dean smiled as he sat the food down on the glass center of the coffee table hoping it wouldn’t make a mess… the fries were greasy, and the burgers even more so. He checked the cabinet looking for something that was hopefully not a chick-flick and was astonished. He must have picked the wrong section, but it was overflowing with classic rock, metal, and blues vinyl records. He nearly screamed like a little girl over the treasure trove. His smile couldn’t have been wider as he moved on, hoping that didn’t count as snooping. 

Finally after two more amazing musical sections, he found the one that was stacked with dvds. He flipped through some titles, and while he had to admit there were some chick flicks, but she’d picked the best of them he thinks… the best thing was that it had as many if not more action/adventure movies and sci-fi/fantasy films.. Yep.. he was in love. He pulled out “The Hobbit” and popped it in the small dvd player.

Cassidy found herself grinning when she heard the little gasps coming from Dean...he most likley found her record collection first. The people she managed to not scare off entirely usually found that one of her few redeeming qualities. She grabbed up the plates and napkins before quietly entering the living room. “The Hobbit? Nice,” she said with a huge smile on her face. She plopped down on the couch but not before snagging up one of the bags on the table. “Smells amazing….”

He sat beside her on the couch and smiled at the adorable way she got so excited over the food. "Don't be jealous now but, this was my first love..." He trailed off and just took in the sight of this gorgeous woman, comfortable enough to wear pajamas and chill out on the couch with burgers and fries. He mentally told himself to not fuck this up, could be the most important night of his life.

“Really? Did you ever read the book?” She asked before making an obscene groan when she unwrapped the burger. She took a rather large bite and moaned, “Sorry…” she mumbled covering her mouth. A little blush colored her cheeks and she couldn't help grinning.

Dean just clicked his tongue against his cheek an grinned. "Yes, the book was the first real novel I read, and there's no need to apologize... I think you're pretty darn adorable. Besides, I know how delicious these burgers are...can't help what the mouth wants." He laughed before biting off a chunk of his own.

She tried not to...she really did try but her eyes drifted down his body, “I’d have to agree with you,” she said and continued to eat, trying to not stare too much at the man sitting next to her. 

He nearly choked on the chunk of hamburger in his mouth when her eyes scraped over him before agreeing. A man could only handle so much, even one who usually has a much better grip on things. He turned his face to the tv hoping it would settle the tightness in his throat as well as his jeans.

Cassidy finished off her food and waited for Dean before snatching up his trash, cutting off his protest to help clean up. “Sit your pretty ass on the couch….stay,” she giggled and disappeared again. She leaned up against the counter for a minute, just trying to remain relaxed. She really liked this guy...it was crazy but to be honest, she was a bit insane on a normal basis. Taking in a deep breath she walked back to the couch, plopping down and putting her feet in Dean’s lap with a huge smile on her face.

Dean laughed, "Want me to get you an ice pack or some lotion first?" He asked before tenderly sliding a hesitant finger up the bottom of her foot to see if she was ticklish there.

Her foot jerked and she tried to not laugh, “No...I don’t think I need them,” she said biting down on her lip.

He nodded before his fingers rubbed against the sole of her foot. His thumbs pressing deeply into the tense knots around her toes. He tried to think about some really weird ass stuff because her foot that he currently wasn't massaging was sitting incredibly close to his growing erection, and he didn't want to make things even more awkward. So he kept his thoughts on dying puppies and zombies and anything that wasn't her foot innocently inching closer.

She couldn’t help letting her head fall back and moaning softly, her feet really did hurt and his fingers felt amazing against the sore muscles. She moved her other foot just slightly, her heart thudding in her chest when she brushed against something. Trying to be as inconspicuous as she could, she pressed the ball of her foot against it a bit more and sucked in a breath when it twitched. 

Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he bit back a growl when she pressed against him. She had to know what that was even, if she was feeling him up with her foot. He tried to ignore it just in case, the last thing he wanted to do was act on something without being sure she wanted more. In his experience sometimes a foot rub wasn't actually code for do me now...and he wanted to do this right. Cassidy was different she was..special. 

Cassidy felt heat settle low in her stomach and she bit her lip again, pushing her foot a bit more, wanting him to know it was ok. He was getting so hard and it was turning her on like crazy. “Dean,” she said softly, sitting up to scoot closer.

"God Cas, driving me insane sweetheart...Are you..I mean are you sure?" He asked tentatively even as she scraped her toes against the heated bulge in his jeans. His hands sliding just a little upward until he was massaging her calf through the thin cotton covering.

She shuddered hard at the little endearment and slowly moved forward, not wanting to startle Dean even more. She crawled into his lap to straddle his legs. “Would it scare you off if I said yes?” she whispered, holding her breath in case he actually said yes.

"Mmm told you sweetheart, the hounds of hell wouldn't keep me from you, I'm sure as hell not gonna back away because of this...Baby don't you know how beautiful you are, how passionate and amazing you are on the stage, and how sweet and giving you are off of it. I'm more worried you're gonna take a hard look at me and decide that slumming it up with the handy man isn't good enough for you.." Dean let out a small laugh and turned his head trying to not to let her see how serious he actually was.

“Slumming it? You’re joking right?” She laughed and cupped the side of his face to make him look at her. Before he could answer she pressed their lips together, keeping it chaste and innocent. “I’d rather be with a handy man than a pretentious snob that’s supposedly ‘good’ enough for me. I understand we haven’t known each other long at all but...I want this...and more than just one night.” She said blushing a little bit.

Dean growled and chased her lips until he claimed them again..she actually wanted him and he couldn't be bothered to second guess himself anymore. His hands floated to her hips and grabbed them tightly as he dipped his tongue in her mouth finally, tasting her under the light salt and sweetness of ketchup. "Want so much more than one night Cas..." He mumbled against her mouth before pulling back to give her the most sincere look he could. If nothing else it might help to reassure her that he wasn't just looking for a good time either.

“Good,” she said running her fingers through his hair. She slowly got up and held a hand out to him, grinning as she pulled him towards her bedroom. “Besides, you promised me breakfast,” she giggled and jumped up on her bed, turning a beaming smile towards him.

He moved closer, pulling her from the middle to the edge of the bed and planting soft loving kisses down the side of her neck. He'd been dreaming about getting his hands on her body so he slipped his thumbs under the light cotton of her shirt and rubbed them against her toned stomach. He deepened the kiss and felt her fingers slotted against his as she raised both of their hands higher and moaned once he cupped her full breasts.

She flicked her tongue out against his lips, her body shuddering when this thumbs dragged against her hardening nipples. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled until he was sitting on the bed, taking her previous place in his lap. “That’s better,” she said with a sly grin and attacked his lips again, nibbling against them as she put his hands back on her. Her own slid up his arms to massage the back of his neck.

Everything felt like it was on fire as she moved in his lap even a little, his body humming with her hips settled on him. He pulled back long enough to tear his shirt over his head, her hands felt too good against him to not expose them to more of his skin. He clutched her waist and groaned as he felt her grind against him for the first time. 

“Dean,” she moaned out, the heat pooling in between her legs as she started up a slow roll of her hips. The feeling was muffled by way too many articles of clothing but the rough denim felt good and caught on her clit a few times. Her body shuddered hard as a soft mewl left her lips. She grabbed the bottom of her own shirt and yanked it off, revealing the electric blue and black lace bra. She grinned up at him and dived in to suck on his neck, her hips still moving against his own.

"Fuck baby, feel so good..." He whispered as her tongue flicked against his ear, and she bit down making his hips buck up into her warm open thighs. His hands grabbed the full cheeks and pushed her even harder against his aching cock. He wanted so badly to give her amazing chest some attention but her body and freakishly accurate knowledge of how to break him was overwhelming.

“Yeah it does….oh god,” she whimpered, biting against his skin as a tremor shook through her. “You’re making me so wet Dean,” she moaned, taking one of his hands to settle it on the inside of her thigh, giving him the go ahead to touch her if he wanted to. 

Dean groaned when he felt the damp cloth, he slid a finger into it and she arched on top of him giving better access to the luscious breasts he'd been neglecting. His tongue flicked over the lace and pushed across the perky pink nub. He bit at the soft fabric catching her nipple in his teeth and pulling just a little as his finger pushed against her pajamas harder. 

Cassidy cried out, one hand pulling on his short hair while the other pushed against the hand between her legs. It felt too good but she wanted more...needed it. She ground her hips against his fingers and reached back to unhook her bra, practically throwing it across the room. “Help me get these off,” she panted and they were a fumbling mess before her bottoms were joining the bra on the floor. 

Dean let out a small laugh at how cutely anxious she was and willingly obeyed the command. He noticed the matching panties and smiled even wider at the thoughts that she'd probably known she wanted this before he even got there. That thought alone was enough to fuel him faster, so he laid her out on the bed and looked at her hungrily. With only one small layer of lace between him and the taste of her sweet pussy, he wasn't going to delay any longer.

She stretched out and grinned up at him, raising up her hips and wiggling them a bit. Cassidy chewed on her bottom lip when his fingers hooked into the waist band of her panties, pulling them down slowly. She was never one to be ashamed of her body...but the way Dean was looking at her made her warm...and made the heat between her legs magnify. She let out a heady moan and spread her legs a little, “Come here Dean,” she said a little breathlessly.

"Mmm, I'll be up there in a minute sweetheart, right now there is something down here I think needs my attention." Dean licked his lips and positioned his head between her delicious thighs. He left soft kisses and bites around the fleshy insides of her upper leg before dragging his tongue across her clit. He smiled when she gasped and jerked her hips, but he just did it again moving his hands up to wrap under her bent knees and hold her sides down gently. 

“Oh God, that feels so good,” she whimpered, her fingers threading through Dean’s hair as her back arched up a bit. His mouth was amazing, so hot and he paid attention to her little tells. The best though...when he sucked on her clit, it was enough to make her jerk up into almost a sitting position, her hips grinding up against his mouth as she cried out his name again. She let out a long whine and pulled hard on his hair, “Dean...fuck! You’re gonna make me cum,” she panted.

"'Mmm." He moaned as he sucked her clit back in and dug his fingertips into her perfectly constructed hip bones. He backed away long enough to cause a whine to escape her lips before grinning up at her. "That's the point gorgeous..now stop holding back and let me taste that sweet cum." He plunged his tongue deep inside her, taking one hand off her hip and bringing it so his thumb could rub circles against the soft button of pleasure.

“Dean!” she shouted and gripped at the sheets by her head, her breathing turning into gasps as her stomach clenched. She started chanting her lover’s name, getting a bit louder as she got closer until she cried out, her orgasm ripping through her. “Holy…” she whimpered...she had never came that hard before….ever.

Dean lapped up the juice dripping down his chin, moaning at finally having her taste on his tongue. He made a quick trail of kisses up her gorgeous body before climbing over her and settling his denim clad hips against her. His lips fell against her neck and he traveled down to leave a nice sucking mark on her shoulder. "Mmm..mine now Cas, so perfect..so delicious and beautiful when you cum like that sweetheart.."

Cassidy moaned, her fingers clinging a bit to Dean’s shoulders at being claimed as his….no one had ever wanted her like that. She swallowed hard and pushed back the over-flow of emotions trying to break its way through. She bit her lip and trailed her fingers down his chest and stomach to dip them into his jeans, “So does that mean you’re mine too?” she asked with a playful smile but her tone a bit serious.

"Cas, listen...mmm..okay hold on baby..." he stuttered as she grabbed his very neglected cock. "Sweetheart I've been yours since the first night I saw you on that stage. I'd never seen anything so precious or amazing in my life...so if you want me I'm yours for the taking." He mumbled somewhat hesitantly against her shoulder trying to avoid embarrassing eye contact.

“Hmm...I think I like the idea of that,” she grinned softly, getting his pants undone and started to push them down his hips. She hooked a leg around his and managed to roll them over, biting her lip as she dragged her nails teasingly down his chest to yank the denim completely off. Her face grew warm at the sight of his cock tenting his boxer briefs, “Damn,” she moaned gripping him through the fabric.

He couldn't suppress the small laugh when he saw her eyes go a bit wider, his size always been fairly impressive but it felt really good to know she was okay with it. He bit back a moan as her hand grabbed him and his hips thrust into her fist even with the cotton still separating their skin. "Yes, fuck yes Cas." He moaned as he felt her fingers hook under the last layer between them. 

She smiled and leaned in, licking up his shaft through his boxers, giving a good suck to the head before pulling them down. She shuddered when she finally got to see him, not even waiting she wrapped her lips around his head and sucked slowly, moaning at the taste of precum on her tongue. Somehow she managed to get the damn underwear off his legs and threw them somewhere before nudging his legs apart. “Dean….do you….did you bring a condom?” she gasped looking up at him through her lashes as she licked up along the vein in his cock.

Dean swallowed not understanding how he was supposed to be conscious enough to respond with her looking at him like that and his pulsing dick so close to her lips. Eventually he took a couple breaths and closed his eyes so he could think clearly when he answered. "Uh..in my wallet baby...mmm in my jeans." He croaked out before he felt her sliding away and the cool brush of air against his leaking tip.

She nearly fell off the bed as she scrambled to find his jeans, it took her a minute before she saw them hanging off her tv. She couldn’t help cracking up, pointing them out as she grabbed out his wallet. When she finally found the condom she couldn’t help noticing the little piece of paper stuck in the photo slot. She smiled brightly and walked back over to show him what she found. “I say...tomorrow...after you make me breakfast...we find a picture booth. That way you can actually put a picture in there…” she said crawling back on the bed. Before he could answer she started to kiss down his chest slowly.

Normally he would have been mortified, but she was so damn cute and moved so quickly to get back on top of him he didn't have the time or inclination to care. He felt her lips pressing into his skin and he carded his hands into her still dampened curly locks, trying to push the most of it away from her face as she slid further down. "Damn Cas... feels so good, don't stop sweetheart."

“Mmm, just wait until you’re inside of me,” she grinned before sliding her mouth over his cock, swallowing him down until he hit the back of her throat. She moaned around him, her fingers gripping the base of him. Hallowing out her cheeks, she bobbed her head a few times before pulling off with a loud pop. “Ready?” She bit her lip and wiggled the condom between her fingers. She ripped it open with her teeth and waited.

"God yes! Can't wait to feel you gorgeous." He bit his lip as he watched her perfect body move closer. He nearly closed his eyes to calm himself down but once he took in the sight of what was happening he thanked his lucky stars he didn't. Cas was doing the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life. "Holy Fuck baby!" 

Cassidy smiled deviously at him and dipped her tongue into the condom before pushing her mouth over the head of his cock, slowly sliding the rubber down his shaft with her lips. Her fingers continued to pull it down and she playfully licked at his balls before sitting up. 

He nearly came watching her mouth roll the tight rubber down his dick. She was perfection..now he just had to last long enough. Cas moved up his body and straddled his hips, causing him to bite back a groan when she settled down on him just rubbing against his cock at first. When he gripped onto her hips and thrust against her wet slit, she screamed his name. After that, he felt her hands moving anxiously.

She gripped the base of his cock and slowly slid down, whimpering loudly at him finally being inside, stretching her. Her legs shook a bit when she was fully seated on him. “Oh God Dean,” she moaned, her eyes rolling back a bit as she leaned back to rest her hands on his knees. Giving him a full view of his cock disappearing in and out of her as she started to roll her hips. 

"Fuck Cas, that's it babygirl....feel so good on me sweetheart." His hands still on her hips moved back to cup the plush round cheeks of her ass as he watched her writhing on top of him. He bit his lip to the point of bringing blood to keep his volume under control. He slid his thumb across the hot wet button of her clit unsure of how long he'd last inside her tightness.

Her body jerked hard when he touched her, moving her hips a bit faster. Every inch of her was on fire and it felt too damn good to go slow now. She fell forward and palmed at his chest, dragging her nails down again as she cried out his name. “So close...fuck so close.”

Cas telling him she was ready, sparked a rush in him. He dug his fingers into her ass and pulled her off enough for him to start thrusting upward into her quickly. Pushing faster and harder as she slammed down on his throbbing cock. He felt her legs shaking over him, his hands moved to her hips in an effort to steady her movements. When they did, he rubbed his finger in circles over her clit knowing he was only a minute or two away from the edge himself.

Cassidy clenched tightly around him, her nails digging into his skin as she screamed out his name as her second orgasm hit her. It was much stronger than the first one that left her trembling and gasping for air. “Fuck, Dean...cum for me,” she whimpered.

"Casssss...fuck baby...." Dean moaned letting a string of curses fly as the blinding hot rush shot out of him. His hips jerked a few more times as she milked the last orgasmic spasms out of his nearly spent cock. When her gorgeous small body fell into him in an exhausted state of pleasure he wrapped his arms tightly around her back and left kisses against the top of her head.

Cassidy coudln’t help giggling softly, moving off of him to snuggle into his side. She watched with heavy lidded eyes as he pulled the condom off and tied it before dropping it into the trashcan by her bed. She grabbed up her blanket and covered them with it, nuzzling her face in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Mmm, night Dean,” she murmured, brushing lazy kisses along his skin.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He replied, as his own eyes were drooping shut. He felt her breath even out before dared to speak what he felt. "Forget breakfast, I promise you forever." He fell asleep dreaming of gorgeous blue eyes, dark hair, and the feeling of being in love.


End file.
